Xiǎo mìmì
by Titan18
Summary: Xiǎo mìmì ( Little Secret ) "Kalau kau ingin pergi, berjanjilah kau akan mengatakan kau ingin pergi." - EXO Fiction. BL. Tao as Main Cast. Mind to Review ?


**Xiǎo mìmì ( Little Secret )**

..

Author : Titan18

Genre : Friendship - Hurt/Comfort

**Cast :**

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan / Kris

Kim Joonmyeon / Suho

Zhang Yi Xing / Lay

Kim Jongin / Kai

**Disclaimer : All Cast belong to them self. This story is MINE.  
**

**Warning : Boys Love - Mpreg  
**

**.**

Author tidak menerima berbagai jenis Flame dalam Kotak Review Nanti ne ^^

.

.

**Tidak Suka ? Jangan Baca!**

**That's Simple Point**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tahu Kai. Tanpa perlu kau ceritakan padaku, aku tahu semua itu" suara lembut itu mengalir tenang.

"Wah, bahkan dalam bayanganku reaksimu tenang sekali. Ini rumit sekali bagiku."

Kekehan tanpa perasaan itu membuat Huang Zi Tao memutar bola matanya gerah, merasa tidak suka dengan pria berkulit tan dihadapannya.

Kim Jongin yang sering disapa Kai menarik napasnya mencoba menghentikan perasaan geli yang dirasanya agar tak membuat sosok cantik didepannya tak mengambil langkah mengusirnya.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan?"

Tao menganggukan kepalanya singkat, terlalu enggan untuk sekedar menjawab –Apa?

"Apa kau sama sekali tak akan menunjukan keenggananmu mengenai hubungannya dengan Kris?"

Tao mengernyit tidak suka.

"_Kami sudah putus Kai_"

Kim Jongin kembali menarik napasnya –lelah.

Kris –Wu Yi Fan dan Lay –Zhang Yi Xing.

Kedua nama itu tertulis besar dan indah dalam sebuah undangan bersampul merah maroon berhias beberapa ukiran emas yang tampak mewah.

Tentu saja pernikahan kedua anak tunggal perusahaan China terbesar di Korea itu membuat hampir seluruh sahabat mereka menganga terpercaya, Ya –Kai adalah salah satu sahabat kedua orang yang namanya tercantum dalam undangan yang memang sengaja dibawanya untuk sahabat lainnya –Huang Zi Tao.

"Bukan hanya kau yang menderita Tao"

Tao menatap tajam.

Tersenyum sinis, "Apa kau juga menderita?"

"Apa sahabat kita lainnya, Sehun dan Luhan? Xiumin dan Chen? Kyungsoo? Dan Suho Hyung juga menderita eoh?" tanya Tao lanjut.

"Ya" jawab Kai tegas.

Hal ini membuat Tao berbalik menertawakan sahabatnya ini, "Aku dicampakkan Kris Kai, namja yang mempunyai ketampanan yang membuatku terhanyut itu tega berselingkuh dengan Zhang Yi Xing sahabat kita juga. Padahal kita semua termasuk Kris tahu bahwa Suho hyung mencintai Lay. Aku bahkan menyesal jatuh cinta pada sosok penuh janji manis memuakkan sepertinya" ucap Tao panjang lebar.

Kai menelan ludah gugup, itulah kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Siapa sangka saat persahabatan mereka saat masa Senior High School dulu hanya bertahan 3 tahun, semuanya hancur saat masa kelulusan dimana mereka mendapati Tao menangis dan mengaku bahwa dirinya diputuskan Kris.

Sejak itu sosok cantik dihadapannya ini menghilang, betapa paniknya kekasihnya Kyungsoo dan Luhan menangis tak mendapati barang-barang Tao di apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama Kris. Bahkan Kris sama sekali tak tahu menahu dimana keberadaan sosok panda kesayangan mereka semua.

Fakta bahwa Huang Zi Tao adalah yatim piatu semakin membuat mereka patah semangat karena tak tahu sama sekali dimana namja itu berada.

sebulan kemudian mereka dikejutkan fakta bahwa Lay berpacaran dengan Kris, hal itu semakin membuat Suho sosok tertua diantara mereka semua memutuskan pergi dari Korea.

Yah Kai cukup tahu, patah hati itu pasti terasa menyakitkan.

Terutama bahwa Lay dan Kris selama ini menjalani affair dibelakang mereka, bagaimana mungkin keduanya tega melakukan hal semacam itu.

Sosok innocent Zhang Yi Xing bahkan membuat mereka hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala tak menyangka.

"Ini sudah larut malam, kau harus segera pulang."

Ucapan Tao menyadarkan Kai dari lamunannya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti melarikan diri?"

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Tao ketus

Sembari memainkan ponsel ditangannya, Kai berucap santai. "Jangan berusaha menghindar dan jawab aku."

"Kai, Lima tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Jika dulu kau datang padaku mungkin aku akan berkata bahwa aku melarikan diri. Semuanya sudah berubah Kai, termasuk perasaanku pada Kris." Jawab Tao berusaha tak terbawa emosi yang diciptakan sahabatnya.

"Kau tahu, kami semua hampir menyerah mencarimu selama ini. dan demi Tuhan saat aku mendengar dari salah satu orang suruhanku bahwa kau berada di Seoul maka aku segera mendatangimu kesini. Yang lain akan membunuhku jika mereka tahu aku belum memberitahu mereka mengenai keberadaanmu"

Tanpa disadiri Kim Jongin, Tao menatapnya remeh.

"Aku tahu kau akan bersikeras tak ingin menceritakan keberadaanmu selama ini padaku, setidaknya berjanjilah kembali bersama kami Tao. besok Suho Hyung akan kembali dari Amerika"

"Kalau kau ingin pergi, berjanjilah kau akan mengatakan kau ingin pergi." Tambah Kai cepat.

Tao terkekeh manis, sembari menyisir rambut pirang halus miliknya.

"Baiklah Kai, aku terharu dengan perhatianmu selama ini. Rahasiakan pertemuan kita malam ini, besok aku akan menemui kalian semua termasuk Suho Hyung. Bukankah besok pernikahan mereka berdua? Aku sahabat yang baik Jongin –ah, tentu saja kedatanganku kembali ke Seoul untuk mereka"

Kai tersenyum menampakan pesonanya, sepertinya jawaban Tao membuatnya merasa cukup puas. Walau banyak sekali yang ingin ditanyakan pada sahabatnya tapi dirasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat, bisa-bisa Tao semakin tertutup lagi padanya.

"Kau orang tertangguh yang pernah kutemui"

Huang Zi Tao tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan Kim Jongin.

...

..

.

Kai memacu mobilnya keluar dari kompleks apartemen mewah EH yang merupakan sebuah Corporation cabang baru di Seoul.

Teringat akan sahabatnya tadi membuat Kai berharap semua akan baik-baik saja besok, walaupun dihatinya jujur Kai hampir menganga tak percaya saat salah satu bawahannya memberikan alamat apartemen mewah tadi.

Bagaimana mungkin Tao bisa berada disana? Dilihat dari penampilan sahabatnya yang sangat jauh berubah saja hampir membuatnya tersedak.

Rambut Hitam dan kepolosan khas Huang Zi Tao seolah hilang tanpa bekas.

Rambut Blonde pirang dan banyaknya piercing di telinga itu membuat Kai mengernyit risih, tentu saja Tao harus diakuinya semakin cantik dan well –seksi.

Terkekeh senang sendiri memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Kris bertemu dengan mantan pacar yang dia khianati itu.

'Pertunjukan seru untuk besok' pikirnya sadis.

Yang tak disadari Kim Jongin adalah pandangan mata panda itu penuh dengan kelicikan tersembunyi.

.

Klek..

Tao menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup sempurna dan kembali berjalan menuju sofa mewahnya, tangannya menarik ponsel disakunya dan menekan beberapa tombol.

"Vic Jiejie, kapan kau dan Nichkhun gege tiba di Korea?"

"..."

"Ah benarkah ? Ya sudah, aku akan istirahat dulu. Sampai ketemu besok, aku harus menghadiri pernikahan putra Tn. Wu dan Tn. Zhang"

Plip

Sambungan internasional itu diputuskan seenaknya oleh Tao, matanya melirik sinis kearah undangan yang tak diambil lagi oleh sahabatnya Kai.

Drrtt ... Drrtt ...

_From : Sekretaris Wang_

_Mr. Huang, telepon anda sulit dihubungi. Saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa CEO dari Wu Corporotion dan Zhang Corporation mengundang anda untuk makan malam bersama malam ini mengenai saham yang kita pinjamkan untuk mereka._

Tao memutar matanya bosan, cih.

_Katakan aku sibuk, beritahu mereka aku akan menyempatkan diri mengunjungi pernikahan putra mereka besok._

_Sent._

'Dasar para penggila harta' ringis Tao.

Jika bukan karena tidak ingin membuat Victoria Jiejie –kakak kandungnya curiga, mungkin Tao akan menolak kerja sama tak menguntungkan ini.

Bahkan EH Corporotion miliknya dapat dengan mudah membeli dua perusahaan itu.

Sembari beranjak tangannya menarik undangan tadi dan membuangnya pada kotak sampah sebelum memasuki kamarnya sendiri.

Mengingat percakapannya dengan Kai, Tao meringis lagi.

Sepertinya lain kali dia tak usah menggunakan nama Huang Zi Tao lagi, salahkan jiejienya yang memaksakan Tao untuk ke Seoul menghadiri pernikahan tak penting itu hingga Kai menemukan keberadaannya duluan.

Sedikit bersyukur sahabatnya itu terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari siapa dia yang sebenarnya.

...

..

.

**Ballroom hotel megah milik EH Corporation – Shāng International Hotel.**

Lay tersenyum manis, sosok itu terlihat cantik saat menggunakan tuxedo putih yang kontras dengan kelembutan kulitnya, disebelahnya berdiri tegap sosok tampan tanpa senyum menampakan kharisma yang membuat semua orang menatap kagum keduanya.

Resepsi dua anak tunggal perusahaan China di Korea itu menarik perhatian beberapa wartawan, terlebih berita tentang kedatangan Kim Joonmyeon atau Suho seorang anak Milyader Korea nomor satu turut datang. Bahkan kehadiran beberapa namja manis dan tampan yang sederet dengan keberadaan Suho merupakan kumpulan anak dan pewaris utama perusahaan-perusahaan besar lainnya di Asia.

Kim Jongin terus menatap khawatir jam tangan miliknya, hingga membuat Kyungsoo sang kekasih menegur sosok tampan itu.

"Kenapa Jongin –ah? Kau tampak panik" tanyanya pelan.

Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dia masih ingat janjinya untuk tak memberitahukan keberadaan Tao tentu saja.

Kai berdiri sinis memandangi sahabatnya Kris yang memasang wajah datar saat tak sengaja berpandangannya dengannya.

Entah kenapa Kai dan juga sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain masih tak menyukai keputusan kris bersama Lay.

Oh C'mon itu bukan haknya, hanya saja Hm- baiklah. Salahkan Huang Zi Tao yang terlalu disayanginya dan juga sahabatnya yang lain.

Mereka masih ingat betapa shocknya sosok panda mereka saat menangis hanya karena keputusan sepihak Kris. Tao memang hanya anak beasiswa dan pemalu dibandingkan kedua belas orang itu, tapi tetap saja kenapa Kris dan lay setega itu.

Tenang saja, Kai hanya mencintai sosok Do Kyungsoo. Huang Zi Tao sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara sendiri. Walaupun Tao lebih tua dibandingkan Kai, tapi tetap saja bersama panda itu Kai merasa dialah yang menjadi posisi Kakak.

"Hentikan Kai, jangan menatap Kris seperti itu" nasehat Chen disebelahnya.

Sehun dan Luhan hanya dapat berpandangan pasrah, jika bukan karena status Sahabat mereka tak akan datang. Sungguh.

Suho menatap keempat pasangan yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu dengan sendu, "Semuanya terasa asing" ucapnya.

Sang guardian angel tersenyum hangat saat menatap sosok cantik seorang Namja yang baru saja memasuki Ballroom hingga membuatnya menjadi sorotan publik.

Tanpa memperdulikan kehadiran dongsaeng lainnya, Suho bergegas memeluk sosok yang dikelilingi beberapa namja berjas hitam.

"Selamat datang Mr. Huang" bisiknya jahil ditelinga namja cantik itu.

Tao membalas dengan tersenyum menampakan senyum menawan hingga beberapa namja dan yeoja yang memperhatikan keduanya memerah.

Tao melirik dari ekor matanya, dia dapat melihat Sehun Luhan dan beberapa sahabat lainnya terpaku padanya.

Kai yang tersenyum bangga.

"Aku pikir kau memutuskan tak datang Hyung" ucap Tao lembut, menggandeng mesra sosok tampan itu.

Beberapa papparazi yang tersebar mulai mengambil alih foto keduanya dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak heran Mr. Edison Huang yang sibuk itu menyempatkan dirinya datang" ejek Suho dibalik senyumannya.

Jika tak diperhatikan mungkin Tao akan tertawa sekeras mungkin, Kim Joonmyeon a.k.a Suho adalah satu-satunya sosok Hyung yang mengetahui segala hal tentang dirinya sejak dulu.

Dan hal itu termasuk _rahasia kecil_nya.

"Aku pikir kau menolak kerja sama yang diajukan kedua orang tua itu" bisik Suho lanjut, postur badannya menunjuk Tn. Wu dan Tn. Zhang yang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Saatnya bekerja dilayar depan. Vic jiejie yang memaksaku, bisa-bisa dia tak akan mengembalikan _Ren_ padaku" ucap Tao kesal.

Tak menyadari bahwa aura manisnya menguar dengan aegyo attack spontan yang dilakukannya. Suho terkekeh dan mencubit pipi itu hingga membuat sang pemilik semakin mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Mr. Huang, merupakan sebuah kehormatan bagi kami mengetahui kedatangan anda kemari" ucap Tuan Wu.

Tao menampilkan senyum datarnya, tanda tak tertarik. Berbeda dengan respon pertama yang diberikannya pada sang Hyung tadi.

Sekretaris Wang segera mengambil alih, "Terima Kasih atas undangannya juga Tn. Wu dan Tn. Zhang"

Tao memberi kode agar beberapa bodyguardnya memberi ruang privasi padanya dan Suho. Hal yang tak mereka tolak, karena memang mereka sudah mengenal sosok tampan yang beberapa kali sering terlihat bersama bos cantik mereka saat di Amerika dulu.

Entah bagaimana, diantara para tamu segera menyebar cepat isu mengenai Huang Zi Tao yang ternyata adalah Edison Huang. Sosok Pewaris dan juga pemimpin utama EH Corporation yang menguasai pasar Asia dan Amerika selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

Kabar bahwa dirinya adalah adik dari Victoria Huang yang merupakan Miliader Nomor satu di China.

Bahkan kabarnya kekayaan EH Corp lebih unggul dibandingkan Kim Corp milik Suho yang bersamanya saat ini, mereka mulai bergosip ria mengenai kedekatan kedua orang hebat itu.

Sebut Tao aktor yang hebat maka hal itu akan diangguki seluruh sahabat mereka termasuk Suho, sembari menggandeng tangan sang Hyung erat mereka berdua menuju kearah Dua bintang acara saat ini.

Suho merasa kagum dihatinya saat menatap wajah datar tanpa emosi milik Tao yang menatap santai kearah Zhang Yi Xing dan Wu Yi Fan.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian" Tao tersenyum manis saat menjabat tangan Lay, namja cantik itu dapat merasakan tangan itu gemetar.

Hal ini jelas membuat Tao semakin menyeringai dibalik senyum tanpa dosanya.

Berbalik kearah mantan kekasih –Wu Yi Fan atau Kris.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian" ucapnya lagi tanpa menjulurkan tangan untuk menjabat, Tao terlalu dalam untuk mengenal sifat Kris.

Huang Zi Tao dapat merasakah perasaan terkejut dan kaget dari dalam bola mata Kris yang menatapnya datar.

Tao semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Suho, saat dirasakan tatapan Kris yang mengintimidasinya.

Huang Zi Tao salah besar, dia masih dan akan tetap mencintai Wu Yi Fan.

Lay berdiri gelisah, Suho menangkap jelas kegugupan yang dirasakan oleh namja cantik yang memang masih dicintainya.

"_Mama_"

Teriakan nyaring khas anak berusia empat tahunan memekakkan keheningan ruangan ballroom saat semua mata masih terkesima menatap dua pasangan hebat yang masih berdiri berhadapan.

Kai dan lainnya bersumpah bola mata mereka hampir keluar saat dengan santainya Huang Zi Tao berbalik manis dan mendudukan dirinya menyambut kearah bocah kecil nan imut itu.

Bocah imut yang memakai hoodie panda tanpa penutup kepalanya memperlihatkan rambut blondenya yang sama dengan Tao.

"Eung... Ma..Ma.. Bogo...cippo hehhee" ucapnya polos sembari mencium pipi mulus Huang Zi Tao.

Waktu serasa berjalan lambat bagi mereka semua.

Tao melirik sinis sang kakak kandung yang bersama suaminya baru tiba berada dibelakang mereka tak jauh dan menatapnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Hei _Ren_.." Suho ikut mendudukan dirinya sembari menatap gemas mahluk kecil itu.

Ren mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum cerah. "Kyaa... Appa Suho...Gendong ne" ujarnya cepat sembari mengalungkan lengan kecilnya keleher Suho tanpa permisi.

Membuat Tao merasa kesal diabaikan, dan Suho yang tertawa senang.

Sehun tersedak minuman yang diberikan Luhan padanya, astaga anak itu memanggil Tao 'Mama' dan Suho 'Appa' ?

"T-Tao di-diaa..." ucapan gugup Lay menyadarkan kedua orang dewasa itu, Suho bangkit dan menggendong Ren dan Tao juga ikut berdiri.

Keduanya sadar menjadi sorotan saat ini.

Ren kecil menatap Kris dengan imutnya, matanya dikerjapkan cepat. Semakin membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan, sepertinya bocah kecil itu menyadari sesuatu pada wajah tampan itu.

"Appa Suho, dia siapa?" tunjuk Ren tanpa sopan santun kearah Kris.

Tao memandang bosan.

Suho tak tahu harus berkata apa, Ren yang merasa lama segera menggapai-gapaikan lengan kecilnya kearah Kris hingga membuat sosok dingin itu terpaksa mendekatkan dirinya.

Ren mendekat dan memeluk leher Kris tanpa melepaskan lilitan kakinya dari Suho.

"_Klis papa.. Len dan Tao Mama benci Klis Papa_" bisiknya pelan ditelinga namja tampan itu.

Sret...

Ren menampakkan senyum kecilnya dan menjauhkan badan berbalik memeluk Suho lagi.

Tao menyadari perubahan wajah namja yang sangat dicintainya itu, "Kita pergi Hyung, sepertinya _Ren_ berbuat ulah lagi" ucap sosok cantik itu _Ambigu_.

...

..

.

END

Haahahahaha... No edit, so Mianhae jika bakal ada Typo(s).

Tangan titan gatal pengen bikin FF baru si Tao M-Preg dengan jadiin si Baby REN Nu'est yang jadi anaknya Tao sama Kris hahahahaha...

Padahal tadi ga ada mood sama sekali.

Berikan jejak readers, No SILENT READERS oke... TT^TT

Bagaimana FF gaje kali ini? Anehkah ? pasti iya..


End file.
